


Magical Girl Shorts

by GreenGreenGreen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreenGreen/pseuds/GreenGreenGreen





	1. Chapter 1

Aiko sometimes wondered why she'd ever agreed to team up with Miria. She assumed it'd make her life easier and stop her being bothered to patrol with her but instead she'd ended up out on a night with no work when she'd much rather be alone.

"You mean you really can't find anything Touko?"  
Miria's voice interupted her thoughts.  
"I already told you there isn't anything! I can't sense anything and the Magical Kingdom would send the info to your Magical Phone! Why do you want a job tonight so bad anyway?"  
The fairy moved her arms vigorously as she spoke, obviously angry at Miria. As much as she understood the mascots frustration it made her glad that hers was was more mature.

"It's a Magical Girl's job to protect her neighbourhood from trouble! What's the point if there's no trouble to deal with!"  
"Fine, if you want to work that badly then run a scan on your Magical Phone! A green Magical Girl wouldn't know but you had to do that before everyone had a mascot.  
"Alright! It'll be totally cool when I find us a great job for tonight, Right Aiko?"  
"Oh, sure"

Miria quickly pulled out her Magical Phone and started frantically typing.

"Hey Aiko! Come over here and help me check the map!"  
"Coming." Aiko sighed as she moved closer to her. Miria stared hard at the map for a few minutes but wasn't finding anything.

"See so knew you wouldn't find anything!"  
Touko said smugly. There was an awkward silence between all of them until Aiko pointed to the left of the screen.  
"There's a dot there. That means there's some magical activity."  
"Oh! Wow! How did you know that Aiko!?"  
"Isn't that common knowledge?"  
"I guess not" Miria giggled. "Let's get over there!"  
The two girls jumped gracefully from the roof of the skyscraper and started to run as soon as their feet. As magical girls it was very important to keep their identities secret, luckily the inhuman speed helped. After a few minutes running, with Aiko navigating, they caught a glimpse of the target. It was obviously another Magical Girl, even if her outfit was a little strange. Unfortunately, she saw them as well and started running. The two girls followed  
"Get back here, troublemaker!"  
"Miria, what are we going to do?!" Aiko did not want the hassle of dealing with a completely unknown enemy.  
"Do you still have that bag I gave you?"  
Aiko nodded in reply  
"Alright! Close your eyes!"  
When they teamed up, Miria had given Aiko a small bag so when they thought together they'd always have a few items out of sight for her to use. Both the girls closed their eyes, making it so their target was out of sight. Miria pictured the rope inside the bag and the one thing that caught her attention about the unknown girl, her belt. Miria opened her eyes to see the rope waving in front of them  
"Aiko! Grab the rope!"  
Aiko didn't need the warning. Miria was easy for her to predict so her hands were around the rope before her eyes were open and quickly realed her in

"Hey, what are you two doing! I'm a Magical Girl like you"  
"Yeah right! I know every Magical Girl in the area but you! That's totally suspicious!"  
"It's not like you know everyone! I have a right to patrol new areas!"  
This argument would go on forever If she left it to Miria.  
"Your outfit is obviously handmade. The stitching is sloppier than any Magical Girl outfit I've seen."  
"W-well! That's because...."  
Both Miria and Touko looked smug, now that they'd caught the imposter out.  
"Touko, you don't recognise her?" The raven, Aiko's mascot, spoke up.  
"No! Should I?"  
"She's Kotaro's girl."  
Touko turned red while the raven laughed  
"Miria! Let her go! She's a real Magical Girl! Her name is Hanon!"  
"Oh no! Close your eyes everyone!"  
Aiko was glad that Miria trusted her mascot completely.  
"Finally!"  
"I'm really sorry! I was just eager to solve a problem.." Miria said bowing.  
"You don't gotta go that far" Hanon noticed that her belt was a little heavier and gravvled what had been mysteriously tucked between her belt and dress.  
"What's this?" Hanon held up the slim card  
"My business card! It has my Magical Phone number if you ever wanna team up!"  
"With the girl who tied me up?"  
There was an awkward silence until Aiko spoke up  
"Can we go home now?" She was tired of all the foolishness.  
"Yeah! Feel free to call anytime Hanon!"

The three girls left, all going their own ways.


	2. Profiles

Basic Facts:

Full Name: Yamabuki, Miria  
Nicknames: Phantom Theif Miracle Miria (Given to herself)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Birthplace: B City  
Current Residence: Yamabuki Conglomerate appartments.  
Birth Date: February 14th  
Father: Suoh Yamabuki  
Mother: Koharu Yamabuki

Physical Features:

Hair Color: Ginger (Untransformed), Blue (Transformed)  
Skin Color: Fair  
Eye Color: Blue

Powers and abilities:  
Can swap any two objects as long as they're out of sight.  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced speed  
Enhanced durability

Personality:

Traits:

Extroverted, outgoing, eccentric, persistent, perfectionist.

Overview: A girl with an intense love for magical girls. Her father is the present of the Yamabuki Conglomerate, making her very rich but also isolated from her peers.

Personal Goal: To become a great magical girl and protect her town

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Magical girl anime, designing outfits, trying out new food combinations, researching other magical girls.  
Dislikes: Gloomy people, spiders, oranges.  
Favorite Food: Cake  
Favorite Drink: Black tea  
Favorite Color: Light blue  
Favorite Music: Anison, pop

Impairments:  
Overplanning makes her battle strategies less flexible  
Her enthusiasm can be overbearing  
Relies on similar strategies so can be predictable

Employment:

Student

Known Languages:

English  
Japanese  
French

Misc. Info:  
Her design was inspired by Blue cat and Blue Rose.

Background:  
As a child, Miria's parents were away working most of the time so she was basically raised by nannies and the television. She spent hours watching magical girl anime, being both inspired by their courage but jealous of the friendships and connections they had. Through all of her school life she has been isolated due to her families reputation, even within her prestigious school. This isolation caused her to withdraw from social situations and surrounded herself with magical girl media. 

When she became a magical girl she was delighted but a little disappointed with her power, as it wasn't as amazing as she expected. As a magical girl she is much more outgoing than when Untransformed as she feels like a different person, the sort of person she always wanted to be. She is meticulous when planning to solve an incident, planning exactly were to hide items but this makes her fighting style very inflexible and she struggles when things do not go as planned. She is a skilled cook due to living alone a lot but experiments with strange flavour combinations.

Basic Facts:

Full Name: Hanamura, Akane  
Nicknames: None  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Birthplace: B City  
Current Residence: Hidamari Apartments  
Birth Date: October 12tg  
Father: Ryu Hanamura  
Mother: Izuna Hanamura

Physical Features:

Hair Color: Black  
Skin Color: Fair  
Eye Color: Green, red (transformed)

Powers and abilities:  
Can cut anything she sees but must be holding her sword  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced speed  
Enhanced durability

Personality:

Traits:

Relaxed, cynical, sarcastic, kind. Basically the Uchi personality from animal crossing.

Overview: A veteran magical girl of 10 years. Is unhappy with her position within the bureau but refuses to leave due to her sense of duty

Personal Goal: None

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Drinking, comfortable clothes, playing old video games, relaxing at home, seeing younger magical girls happy  
Dislikes: Magical kingdom nobles, Stubborn people, mascots  
Favorite Food: Ramen  
Favorite Drink: Sake  
Favorite Color: Red  
Favorite Music: "Whatever's on the radio"

Impairments:  
If something blocks her line of vision after she's decided what to cut she cannot cut the object  
Must have physical contact with her sword to use her powers

Employment: Magical Girl Protection Bureau member

Known Languages:

English  
Japanese

Misc. Info:  
Her and her friends name mean red and blue because I'm lazy

Background:  
Coming from a normal family, Akane was scouted to be a magical girl at 10 years old. She enjoyed her duties and worked well with her mascot helping people in trouble in her neighbourhood and gaining a little extra cash to help out her parents. A year into her magical girl life, she met another junior magical girl called Aoi and they quickly became friends and work partners, they were basically inseparable. They were an efficient duo and had a good reputation in the local area and within the magical kingdom. At age 14, they were caught up in an incident in their city where a rouge mascot had createda magical girls on their own to convince them that the magical kingdom was evil. This resulted in bureau members being deployed and soom after that another rouge magical girl created a 42 hour barrier around the city meaning that no Magical Girl could leave. This created a time limited battle between the magical girls. Akane and Aoi were told to assist the bureau; However due to their lack of combat experience things went badly for them and Aoi was killed. This moment changed Akane, causing her to withdraw from everything but her magical girl duties, feeling an obsessive need to get stronger. This got her noticed by the bureau for being highly skilled and she was invited to join them. She now monitors dangerous magical girls and enjoys trying new drinks and snacks in her spare time. She is close friends with Hayate Kitazawa, another bureau member.

Basic Facts:

Full Name: Mayuzumi, Suzu  
Nicknames: Suzusuzu (From Mika), Trash (From Hasami)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Birthplace: B City  
Current Residence: Her secret hideout  
Birth Date: February 14th  
Father: Tomoki Mayuzumi  
Mother: Ringo Mayuzumi

Physical Features:

Hair Color: Cyan (untransformed, dyed) Pink(Transformed  
Skin Color: Fair  
Eye Color: Blue, Pink (transformed)

Powers and abilities:  
Can enhance any physical or mental feeling when in direct skin-to-skin contact with a person  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced speed  
Enhanced durability

Personality:

Traits:

Rude, confident, cynical, touchy, emotional

Overview: A rouge magical who has run away from home. Isn't interested in resurrecting the great witch and wants to do whatever she pleases

Personal Goal: Be as free as possible

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Street fashion, loud colours, accessories, sweets, plushies  
Dislikes: The Magical kingdom, her parents, people restricting her, people who bore her, following rules  
Favorite Food: Macarons  
Favorite Drink: Cream soda  
Favorite Color: Pink  
Favorite Music: Electro

Impairments:  
Must be touching skin to use her powers  
Incredibly emotional

Employment: None

Known Languages:

English  
Japanese

Misc. Info:

Background:  
Suzu's family always had high hopes for her. Her older sister, Mahiru, was particularly good at sports and had gone on to get a sports scholarship to a good university and Suzu seemed to be more academically inclined. Her parents pushed her hard to succeed and she usually achieved high grades but sacrificed her social life. When she was recruited to be a magical girl she was over the moon. At first, she felt a sense of freedom she never had before being able to go and do what she wanted but still feel like she wasn't wasting time as she was helping people. However she found herself isolated as a magical girl due to her power and felt restricted by her mascots orders. The pressure was also mounting at home as her magical girl activities cut into her studying time and her grades dropped. Sick of her environment she found out about the group of rouge magical girls and joined them after escaping her mascot. She also left home and now lives in the warehouse they use as a base.


End file.
